The Mask of Fear
by Death a la Mode Productions
Summary: King Sombra, the scourge of the Crystal Empire, has returned, and wishes to bring his revenge to those who ruined his last take-over scheme. But another character has come into play, a unicorn, who fell from the sky as a ball of fire. It would be best if one would read this after reading DisneyFanatic2364's Bride of Discord. Also starring my OC, Black Arrow.
1. Chapter 1-Discord and Fluttershy

_(This story takes place six weeks after the end of __DisneyFanatic2364's fanfic, 'Bride of Discord'._ _I've always thought that King Sombra's part in the show was not enough, so I decided to go ahead and introduce a lot of new characters to help with his story. And some good songs to set the mood. Let us begin.)_

Discord smiled as he watched Fluttershy feed Angel and the other animals. He still had yet to get along with them, but as they got used to the idea of him being Fluttershy's husband, their relationship had become less stressful.

Fluttershy turned to him, and smiled as well. (If you haven't read 'Bride of Discord, do not read any further. Otherwise, you might get slightly confused.)

Just then, Discord's ears perked up. "I do say, is that a falling star?" He pointed at a gigantic ball of fire that was about to fall on him. "Oooh! I get to make a wish!" He closed his eyes, and the ball hit him, bounced off, and hit the ground next to the pond.

Fluttershy went to inspect the damage, but as Discord was the Lord of Chaos, he wasn't in the slightest bit hurt. She slapped him playfully.

He slapped back, laughing. But when his eyes fell on the place where the ball fell, he stopped. "What's that?"

She looked, and gasped. The ball of fire was now a red unicorn.

-(Page break)-

Discord inspected the newcomer, now sleeping on the bed in the guest room. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. If I'm correct, he's just been knocked out."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Of course he will, all he needs is food, water, and a place to sleep. All of which shall be given to him here, until we can be certain."

"Oh, good. I think we should leave him alone for now."

The unicorn's eyes fluttered. "W-where am I?"

Fluttershy sighed in relief. "You're safe. Who are you?"

He squinted. He obviously didn't seem to care if Discord was a draconequus. "I...I was...I remember falling."

Discord changed his attire to that of a psychologist. "Let's start at the beginning. What do you remember."  
>The newcomer held his head in his hooves, feeling a slight headache coming on. "I...I believe I come with a warning...Yes, that's it!"<p>

"And what kind of a warning?"

"The shadows...fear the shadows...AAAAH! Why won't I remember?"

"Look, just calm down. You'll need those brain cells to remember anything else."

"I-I don't believe...that I have a name yet...someone told me...that the first ones I met would name me."

Discord studied him. The unicorn had something of a moustache and beard going on, but not quite in its prime. As for his cutie-mark, he had a sword and a magic wand crossed. "I think that Fluttershy should be the one to name you, then."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Me?"

_(I'm going to end this chapter here. Please give me suggestions on what to name the new guy, as my brain is fried. Thanks all!)_

_Death a la Mode_


	2. Chapter 2-The Visitor's Name

_(I'm back. Thank you,that one user who managed to make a suggestion before I made this chapter.)_

Three days later, Fluttershy still hadn't come to a decision. It was as if there was a big blank that needed to be filled in, but everything she tried just wasn't the right answer.

At breakfast, Discord kept asking the pony what he remembered, but the answer was always the same.

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew, but I don't remember."

Discord, nice guy as he was, did not possess that much of a temper. "Do you remember….**ANYTHING?**"

Fluttershy glared at him. "Discord, we talked about that temper of yours."

Discord noticed that his tail was on fire. He quickly extinguished it, and sat back down, simmering. "Well? Anything?"

"Well, there is one thing…"

Both of his hosts held their breath.

He grinned. "I've never seen anyone as, well, unattractive as Mr. Discord."

Discord totally lost it then. "**Unattractive? YOU AREN'T EXACTLY A BOUQUET OF ROSES YOURSELF!**"

The visitor just laughed. "Got ya! I might have amnesia, but I still can joke around!"

Fluttershy giggled.

Discord blushed. "Heh. Good one."

Later that day, Fluttershy saw him at the piano. His eyes were closed, and his voice rang loud and clear.

This is a song that nobody knows

I couldn't begin to describe how it goes

But it makes me cry or laugh right out loud

It's a song that I sing when there's no one around

This is the colt that nobody sees

He wears my old clothes and he looks just like me

Just one of the boys who gets lost in the crowd

He's the man that I am when there's no one around

It's four in the morning

I'm lyin' in bed

A tape of my failures

Playing inside my head

It's heartaches and hard knocks

And things I don't know

I listen and I wonder

Where will it go

This is a glimpse of the child that's within

He's so immature but he's still my best friend

If he could learn how to fly he'd never touch down

He's the kid that I am when there's no one around

This is the dance I do every day

I let my hooves go and get carried away

I let my soul lead and follow the sound

It's the dance that I do when there's no one around

It's four in the morning

I'm lyin' in bed

A tape of my failures

Playing inside my head

It's heartaches and hard knocks

And things I don't know

I listen and I wonder

Where will it go

This is a song that nobody knows

I still can't begin to describe how it goes

But it makes me cry or laugh right out loud

It's a song that I sing when there's no one around

It's a song that I sing when there's no one around

Fluttershy didn't know how it happened. It was so unrelated to what she'd just seen, but something clicked in her brain. "Your name is Pierce Ember."

Pierce turned, and smiled. "Thank you."

_(Well now, that's over with. I must say, that was a better name than what I was thinking of. Anyway, I feel the need to visit some other ponies. Who should we go for? Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, the Princesses Celestia and Luna, Princess Cadence, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, or Rarity? You decide! I'll be waiting!)_

_Death a la Mode_

_(This is the revised edition. I just realized I hadn't changed the song lyrics into a pony song. My bad. :) Hopefully I won't do it again.)_


	3. Chapter 3-The The Other ponies

(You know what? Let's just visit them all at once. Roll film!)

(Oh, and I'm going to try and do my best when we get to Zecora. Poetry, as you may have noticed, is not my forte.)

"Oh, YEAH! I never leave home without my PARTY CANNON!" Pinkie Pie's cannon appeared out of nowhere, and shot confetti, and all the party supplies anypony would have wanted. Except for her. "Mmmm...Maybe a bit more…"

Rarity laughed. "Pinkie Pie, really. You need to stop worrying about the amount of party supplies you have."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "It's hard to believe that it's already been six whole months since we last saw Twilight!"

Applejack thought for a moment. "Wasn't that at Fluttershy's wedding?" (Remember, she has a southern accent.)

Rarity nodded. "I'm still not sure about that certain match, but as long as she's happy, I suppose I can live with that."

Applejack, having been the first to support the Fluttershy+Discord wedding, grinned. "That's all they ask for, Rarity. Y'all don't have to understand why she did it, just be happy for her."

"Wise words, Applejack." Twilight Sparkle smiled at her friends. "How are my favorite ponies?"

She soon regretted not waiting later, as they all grabbed her in a group hug.

Rarity was the first to let go. "Oh, darling! It's so good to see you again! And to think, it's almost time for Halloween!" (They decided that, since Nightmare Night was framed around Nightmare Moon, they should stop with that holiday, and stick with Halloween. Happy now?)

Pinkie instantly let go, and produced her party cannon. "Yeah, and it's almost time to PARTY!" The cannon fired again, and the ponies were covered in confetti.

Twilight laughed. "Of course. Fluttershy and Discord's reception! Who could forget that?"

""Not just that! We're also celebrating Applejack's birthday!"

Applejack blushed a little. "Aw, shucks. Y'all don't have to-"

Pinkie squealed with joy. "THREE PARTIES IN THE SAME WEEK? I NEVER WANT THIS WEEK TO END!"

Rainbow Dash held her head, as if to keep her growing headache at bay. "Yeah, we know, Pinkie!"

The pink pony giggled. "Sorry! Couldn't help it!" And she gave them one of her trademark creepy grins. (Not the bad kind of creepy, but the other, not-much-better kind of creepy.)

Twilight then opened the doors of the castle. (Yes, she has a castle now) "Well, come on in! We have parties to set up!"

"WOOHOO! PARTIES!"

(So, that was chapter three! These ponies will be meeting Pierce Ember in chapter 5, of that I have no doubt, but the next chapter will be framed around King Sombra himself! Please give me some advice on the parties and the Halloween thing itself. I will be seeing you later!)

Death a la Mode


	4. Chapter 4-King Sombra

_(Welcome back! I hope you're all on the edge of your seats, because this next chapter is going to be EPIC! It shows Sombra's backstory, and a great villain song! Oooh, this is going to be fun. Oh, and I understand if you guys hate me for chapter 2; not one of my best works, but still, one has his/her bad times. Enough talk, La Mode! Roll film!)_

King Sombra, scourge of the Crystal Empire, was lost in thought. It was a bad habit, he knew that, but he needed the time as a corporeal being to think. He'd spent so much time scheming and plotting his revenge,that he'd almost forgotten how he had came to be at times.

But he never forgot his master's face, the one who he and Nightmare Moon had served, the embodiment of Fear itself. Of course, his master had to be dead by now, he had to be!

And yet, as Sombra looked at himself, he was supposed to be dead by now, and he'd lived. Perhaps, just maybe, his master had survived?

From behind, he heard wicked laughter, and then some coughing. "Rats, being dead never helps your vocal cords."

Sombra's limbs tensed as he turned around. He found himself snout to snout with someone he'd never thought he'd see again.

The new arrival certainly looked dead, except for the fact that he was moving. Black fur was falling off in places, showing bones in perfect condition, for some strange reason. His pit black eyes could easily be mistaken for just holes in his head. But the mask he wore, pitch black with a silver lining, that was what put Sombra off. Just being in the same room as this stallion made him weak to the knees, and that was saying something.

Sombra managed to pull himself together, and smiled, showing his fangs. "I see you've returned. What's with the dead look?"

His old master returned his smile. "Well, being killed isn't good for one's coat, you know."

"Wait, you were killed?"

"Well, it was my own fault. Too much power makes one feel, well, a bit burnt up,if you know what I mean."

"You look more, well, decomposed."

"I meant in the figurative sense." The pony wrapped his rotting front leg around Sombra's neck. "Ahh, don't you remember the first time we met?"

Sombra forced a smile. The only thing wrong with this was the fact that his old master was actually touching him. "I do…," and he slipped into the past again.

_(Now we go back a thousand some years, to when Sombra was actually good. Yes, I know. Sombra? Good? It does make some sense, though. No one starts off bad. I'm rambling. EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)_

Sombra stepped off the boat, and smiled as he inhaled the air. "So this is Equestria. I think that it'll do quite nicely."

His assistant, a pale pony with a suitcase as his cutie mark, and carrying a bunch of them on his back, grimaced. "As long as I get a good night's sleep, I don't quite care where we're located."

He turned, and his grimace grew. Sombra had noticed some ponies dancing and, as per the usual, had decided to join in. That was about all Sombra cared about, fun and dancing. "Your highness!"

Sombra danced right into him, causing him to drop the suitcases. "What is it, my dear Farrell?"

Farrell Lightpockets straightened, and forced a smile. "Right now, you have two options. Marry the mare, or get a JOB!" He pointed at a pony who was cleaning the front of a shop.

Sombra nodded. "Alright, I'll marry her. But first, WE DANCE!" He grabbed Lightpockets, sweeping him off his hooves, and swinging him around like a ragdoll.

They danced into a dark alleyway, as Sombra never opened his eyes to check their surroundings. He finally dropped the pony, and dropped in exhaustion. "Woo! I never thought you were such a good dancer, Lightpockets!"

Farrell stood up, cracking his back. "I'm so lucky I have that degree in Chiropractics."

They then noticed a pony who approached them. He had a black coat, with a skull as his cutie mark, and he leaned on a black cane. His horn glowed as his magic held a playing card. he also wore a black mask with a silver lining. And his smile, it almost scared Lightpockets.

The stranger helped them up. "Well, looks like somepony had fun."

Sombra grinned. "Yep, we did."

Farrell glared. "And what was your name again?"

The stranger slapped himself in the face. "Oh, I almost forgot my manners! Please, forgive me.!" He flipped the card around, and held it up for them to read. "The name's Black Arrow."

Sombra's eyes lit up. "Fortune teller, huh? You mind if we give a visit?"

Farrell grabbed his prince's (Yes, he wasn't a king back then) shirt, and whispered in his ear. "I wouldn't suggest this, your highness. This stallion's obviously a charlatan. Perhaps we should take our leave?"

Black Arrow, who had heard all of that, stopped smiling, and pointed his cane at the little pony while he sang.

Don't you disrespect me little colt!

Don't you derogate or deride!

You're in my world now

Not your world

And I got friends on the other side!

There was the sound of other voices from inside his shop.

He's got friends on the other side...

Black Arrow smiled as he escorted them in. "That's an echo, gentlecolts. Just a little something we have here in Equestria, a little parlor trick. Don't worry." And he continued to sing.

Sit down at my table

Put your minds at ease

If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please

I can read your future

I can change it 'round some, too

I'll look deep into your heart and soul

(You do have a soul, don't you, Ferrell?)

Make your wildest dreams come true!

I got voodoo

I got hoodoo

I got things I ain't even tried!

And I got friends on the other side.

He's got friends on the other side!

He got out some more of those cards, and sang on.

The cards, the cards, the cards will tell

The past, the present, and the future as well!

The cards, the cards, just take three

Take a little trip into your future with me!

He spread the six cards (three for each), and pointed at Sombra.

Now you, young stallion, are from across the sea

You come from two long lines of royalty

(I'm a royal myself on my mother's side)

Your lifestyle's high

But your funds are low

You need to marry a lil' honey whose daddy got dough!

He looked at the last card he'd read so far. "Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?"

Sombra shrugged. "Eh, sad but true."

Black Arrow continued to talk. "Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free. Hop from place to place. But freedom... takes crystal!" He chuckled darkly.

It's the crystal, it's the crystal, it's the crystal you need

And when I looked into your future

It's the crystal that I see!

He handed Sombra the last card to contemplate on, and turned to Lightpockets.

On you little colt, I don't want to waste much time

You been pushed around all your life

You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother.

And if you was married...

You'd be pushed around by your wife

Sombra chortled, but Black Arrow grinned and managed to corner Ferrell in his chair.

But in your future, the you I see

Is exactly the stallion you always wanted to be!

Ferrell stared at this last card, and Black Arrow held his hooves out.

"Shake my hoof. Come on boys. Won't you shake the poor sinner's hoof?"

They shook, and the whites of his eyes filled with darkness. "Yes…" He threw a package of dust onto the floor, and both of his guests were trapped by deadly snakes, and shadows in the form of demons appeared. As Black Arrow continued to sing, darkness enveloped them.

Are you ready?

Are you ready?

Are you ready?

Transformation central!

Transformation central!

Reformation central!

Reformation central!

Transmogrification central!

Can you feel it?

You're changin'

You're changin'

You're changin', all right!

I hope you're satisfied

But if you ain't

Don't blame me!

You can blame my friends on the other side!

You got what you wanted!

But you lost what you had!

He laughed, and was soon joined by another. King Sombra, the scourge of the Crystal Empire, had destroyed Ferrell Lightpockets in his transformation.

Sombra quickly returned to the present, and noticed that his master's hoof had left his shoulder. He held back a sigh of relief. "So, when do you intend to return?"

"Oh, soon. But why deprive my servants of their fun?"

"Wait, servants?"

"Oh, the others as well. I want to see how much they can take before finally bowing to me. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love your plan. Just...don't follow through with it until after the others are done."

Sombra wanted to argue, but he knew better. Instead, he bowed. "As my master commands."

Black Arrow smiled, and walked away. "Only let them know of my existence after you've been defeated. Unless it's the other way around. Then do whatever you will with that piece of info." He disappeared into the shadows, laughing diabolically.

Sombra shivered, noticing that the laugh had not changed with time.

_(Well, now you know how Sombra became evil. But we need to get on with the story. Who should go first, Nightmare Moon (Luna's bad side coming out again), Queen Chrysalis, or the Great and Powerful Trixie? You decide! OKAY, EVERY BRONY GO HOME UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! I'm out of here.)_

_Death a la Mode_


	5. Chapter 5-The Servants of Black Arrow

(Welcome back, every brony, pegasister, whatever you guys call yourselves. Miss me? Well, I didn't think this story would get so many views already. And yet so few reviews. What is it? Am I not worthy of the reviews yet? PLEASE, SOMEONE, GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! Alright, with that said, EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)

Queen Chrysalis awoke with a migraine. "Uhh, what happened?"

"The princesses bested you," said a diabolical voice. "And you were too proud to see that."

She was almost afraid to look up, but when she did, she regretted the decision. Facing her was her old master, the one who'd given her power over her changeling army: Black Arrow. "M-m-master?"

"Aah, Chrissy! It's been too long!"

She bowed her head. "I failed, master. I deserve whatever punishment you give me."

Black Arrow frowned, pulling some rotting meat out of his ear. "I'm sorry, did you just say what I think you said? Because if you did, you're dead wrong." He grinned. "Hehe, 'dead wrong'! Hehehe! Get it? 'Dead wrong'? Hehehehehe" He hacked, blood flying everywhere. "Not so easy on the throat."

Chrysalis simply stared at him. "What? I failed, master! Please, tell me what I'm missing!"

"Um, parts of your legs? Oh, you mean this: why aren't you going to be punished?" His grin grew wider. "Simply because your failure was my fault."

She simply stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I mean it! I underestimated the Princesses power, and you payed the price, by spending four years unconscious. I am so terribly sorry, and to make it up to you, I fixed your army slightly."

"What do you mean, 'fixed'?"

Arrow clapped his hooves with excitement. "OOH! Come and see! The show's about to start!"

Chrysalis followed him out of the hole she'd made when she fell, and Black Arrow led her to a throne made of petrified vines.

"Now, you just sit tight, and I'll be back in a jiffy." He ran into the middle of a crowd of changelings, while Chrysalis sat down.

Black Arrow raised his hoof and brought it down on the ground, the mask surging with dark energy.

A platform of earth broke off from the rest, and he rose above them all, yelling, "Gather 'round, all of you. I wish to make an announcement."

When the changelings looked up, he smiled. "Now then, daddy has some food for you!"

A chest appeared, and it opened, revealing some pink substance. The changelings attacked it with vigor, until there was none left.

The change over the changelings (pun not intended) was instant. They started growing larger, with more muscle.

Chrysalis stared, and then grinned. This time, her army would not go hungry, and they would have the strength to defeat the Mane Six, something they didn't have before.

Black Arrow grinned as well. This would be the perfect test. If the Mane Six failed, well, they weren't worth his attention anyways.

Next was Trixie. (Well, if he wants to really test them, then he might as well get all of the gears turning, if you know what I mean) He knew just how to get to her. In fact, the problem was this: when to do it?

He decided on after everypony had gone to bed. That was always the best time. Period.

He crept up to her bed, a wild grin on his face. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Wakey, wakey, Trixie!"

She woke up, and almost shrieked. Almost, because he placed a hoof on her mouth, which almost made her faint.

"Hush, now. You know not to scream, little missy. I don't like my servants screaming. It makes me...angry." He almost growled here, but he removed his hoof.

Trixie wiped her mouth, then turned to smile at him. "Last I recall, I told you that I don't wish to be your servant anymore. So you can leave."

Black Arrow's face darkened. "You don't seem to recall that we had a deal." The windows shut, and his eyes grew even darker. "And I always honor my deals. Why can't you do the same?"

Trixie kept smiling. "Go ahead. Your little illusions don't scare me."

He smiled darkly. "But these aren't illusions, my dear. Whatever gave you that idea?"

As Snails and Scud came into the room, with fangs, red eyes, and evil grins on their faces, Trixie knew she was in trouble. "What are you doing with them?"

"Don't worry, they won't remember a thing. Now, I'm ready to make another deal. You decide to join up again, and I will give you this." He held up the Alicorn Amulet. (You guys remember that thing, don't you? If not, watch some more of the episodes. You missed so much.)

Trixie gasped. "Where did you get that?"

He smiled. "A magician never reveals his secrets. That's the first lesson I taught you." He frowned, scratching his chin. "Oh, and I almost forgot. You don't take this deal and…" He motioned to the possessed fillies next to him. "You get the point, don't you?"

She nodded. Keeping her cool, she looked him in the eyes, and then bowed her head. "I take your deal."

Instantly the room returned to its normal state, and the fillies disappeared.

Black Arrow returned to his usual crazy self. "Great! Now, then…" He threw the amulet onto the bed,and walked out, smiling. "I'd best be off. Cheerio! Have fun taking over Equestria!"

She blinked. "What?"

He was already gone.

She sighed in relief. Then she put the amulet on, and felt a surge of magical power flow through her. Now, she would do exactly that, but if she grew powerful enough, she might just be able to destroy her 'master' in the process.

Tirek grabbed the bars of his cage and screamed in frustration. How? How had those little ponies defeated him so easily? He'd taken their magic, flying, and strength from them, so how had they managed it?

He heard a thump, and turned. A pony was standing over Cerberus, who was sound asleep. Another. Pony.

The pony turned to him, and smiled. His rotting flesh gave him an extra layer of creepy and evil. But his mask, Tirek could tell it held a massive amount of power. With that power, he could escape this prison, and defeat the ponies of Equestria once and for all. But how to get it?

The pony shook his head. "Don't even think about it. This is mine."

Tirek growled. He remembered this one. "Why are you here, Black Arrow?"

"To, ahem, take something that isn't expressly mine."

"What do you mean? What could Tartarus hold that you would want?"

Black Arrow smiled. "You. You and your power to take that of others. The things I could do with that…" He sighed. "The possibilities are endless."

"And...you expect me to just hand it over?"

"No." Black energy surrounded his horn. "I'm taking it. Didn't you hear me?"

Tirek had no chance. As soon as the energy hit him, he blacked out.

(Well, how was that? Please tell me something! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! See you soon.)

Death a la Mode


	6. Chapter 6-Black Arrow makes a visit

_(Well, the last chapter was fun, but this one might be a slight headache for me. Simply because Zecora's in this one. Well, wish me luck! OK, EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)_

_(No what, she's too shaken up to rhyme her words. No poetry this chapter! Yea!)_

Zecora looked up at the castle, shaking her head. Twilight was not going to like the news she brought.

She raised the knocker, and let it go.

Rainbow Dash answered the door. "Zecora! What are you doing here?"

"Let me see the princess.

The pegasus blinked. "Well then, you'd better come in."

Zecora quickly ran to the throne room, not bothering to bow before she began talking. "The Alicorn Amulet is missing."

Twilight's eyes grew (or did her pupils shrink?) as realization hit her. "When did you last see it?"

"Yesterday. I check on it every day."

Applejack gave her a weird look. "Why ain't y'all talking in riddles?"

"This might be nothing, but I'm not risking that."

Twilight nodded. "Alright, let's think. How well was it defended?"

"It wasn't. But nopony should have been able to find it. How would it go missing?"

A diabolical voice filled the room. "How about somepony who was watching you all the time?"

Rainbow Dash flew around. "Where are you?"

Spike yelled, "Who are you, by the way?"

"What's the fun in telling? You'll see soon. But you might want to get ready for quite the party. I hear it's going to be a blast." He coughed. "Hint, hint."

Twilight looked around. "What do you mean? And where are you?"

"To answer the first question, you'll find out soon. As for the second, well, I'm all around you. I'm also in you."

Spike yelped and grabbed Twilight's leg. "W-what are you?"

"Well, to say it without letting you know who I am, I am fear itself. I am wrapping myself around your heart and making it pump faster. There is truth in the saying that there is nothing to fear but fear itself, you know."

Twilight's horn glowed with power. "I'm warning you, get out before we-"

"Alright, alright! I can take a hint. Just watch out. They'll be coming soon."

He laughed, and his influence on the room.

Twilight sat down, letting her fear reach her face. "What was that?"

Zecora shook her head. "It might have something to do with the Amulet."

_(I just found out about the 'Daughter of Discord' fanfic DisneyFanatic2364 wrote as well. I think that this will be set before that one. Oi, this means I'll have to revise the time this happens too. Grr. Details, details. Well, I'm out of here. Please give me some reviews to let me know how I'm doing, and if you would reference this to someone else. See you soon!)_

_Death a la Mode_


	7. Chapter 7-A bad Marriage Reception

_(Hello again! Decided to revisit Discord and his guest. So sorry I didn't get back to them sooner, I was sooooo wrapped up in Black Arrow's character, I forgot about them. But, here we are. Hope it goes well! EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)_

Discord grabbed the bags and hoisted them into the carriage. "Come _on _you silly ponies! We're going to be late!"

Fluttershy shook her head, smiling. "Why in such a hurry? I thought you could get us there in a second!"

"You're the one who wanted the slow route."

As they argued back and forth on the way to their Reception, Pierce thought, _So this is the married life. Strange, why do I feel so...incomplete now?_ This feeling of incomplete had nothing to do with his missing memories. It was more...emotional.

When they arrived, he was taken aback by the castle's subtle...what's the word? Beauty. He'd seen something like this somewhere…

His cranium was invaded by a migraine so powerful, he thought his head was literally exploding.

He must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew, he was on a bed, with a strange mare standing over him. She was an earth pony, of that he had no doubt, but there was something...magical about her.

"Who are you?"

She looked at him, and grinned. "All righty, then! Y'all decided to join the livin'. I'm Applejack, by the way. No need to introduce ya'self, Discord and Fluttershy filled us all in." She laughed. "But did y'all _actually_ arrive by fallin' star?"

He grimaced. "I don't know. How long was I out?"

"Oh, 'bout three hours. You have time before the fun begins."

"Um, what fun?"

"Why, Discord and Fluttershy's marraige reception, of course! Y'all remember that, don't ya?"

He slapped his forehead, which brought more pain. "Of course. How did I forget? I think I'll get ready now."

He got dressed in a tux and a fedora. This suit seemed to calm him, as if he was safer than before. He dismissed the idea of asking a pony to dance, seeing as nopony knew him, and he was, quite frankly, afraid to ask the bride to dance. Discord didn't seem the type to let others dance with his wife. Which was fair enough, he'd seen enough drama about the bride dancing with another stallion already, he didn't want to see more. Wait...where'd that thought come from?

Another migraine invaded, but this one at least left him standing. He decided that he should just enjoy the night, and try not to trigger any memories just yet.

He walked into the pavilion in which the party was being held, and smiled at the amount of happiness there was here. Every face had a smile on it, and there was laughter, small amounts of crying with happiness, and quite a bit of both. Applejack, he noticed, was dancing with...a dragon? Oh, well...he'd seen stranger couples.

But as the party progressed, he started to notice that Fluttershy was acting...a bit out of character. What really made him notice was her smile, the tiniest bit diabolical curl of the lips.

When he reached the conclusion that something was wrong, he quickly went to find Discord.

He was surprisingly easy to locate, as he'd been playing harmless pranks on everypony there.

"Discord!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's your wife. She seems to be acting...oddly."

Discord blinked, and looked over at her. "Well...can't argue with that. But when and where to confront her about it?"

They thought for a second. Pierce tapped Discord on the shoulder. "I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

-(Page break)-

Discord groaned. "The mare's bathroom. Genius idea. Really."

"Well, it's not as if we're here to peek on anypony doing their business, or something like that. Besides, we're just right outside it. If we're invisible, this trap could work perfectly."

Discord grumbled, but he obliged.

They waited for half an hour before Fluttershy came to that area. They waited until she'd just gotten out, when Discord yelled, "NOW!" And they tackled her, and dragged her away, to a secluded clearing in the woods, where they quickly began to examine her.

Their captive struggled. "Let me go! What is it with you guys?"

Pierce glared at her. "What have you done to Fluttershy, traitor?"

Fluttershy growled, and turned back to it's usual, changeling self. Except for the changes Black Arrow made.

Discord gulped. "What should we do now?"

Pierce tried to stay calm. He'd never seen anything as big as this changeling. "Um, you pet it while I...RUN!"

They both took off running, with the changeling right behind them.

_(So, it's official. Chrysalis is the first to have her fun. Oh, I'm also planning on having a YouTube animation for this story. All I need is a team. Please review if you would like to be in that team, and to let me know how the story's going. I'm outta here. Sieg HEIL! Ooops, did I say that out loud?)_

_Death a la Mode_


	8. Chapter 8-Anvils everywhere

_(Hello again, Bronies and Pegasisters all over the world! I needed a comedic chapter that had nothing to do with Black Arrow, but I ran out of ideas, until I got this one. Every brony quiet. Roll 'em.)_

Twilight grinned as Applejack and Spike took the floor. It was almost as if they were made for each other. She then frowned. "Where's Discord?"

Her answer came from the draconequus himself, and he came tumbling into the pavilion with Pierce, eyes wide with fright. Right behind them was the biggest changeling she'd ever seen.

Pierce yelled to the crowd, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" only to find that his warning was not needed, as they were already doing that.

The changeling barreled through the decorations and tables, roaring in frustration. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE FREAKS!"

Discord stopped in his tracks. "What...did you...call me?" He immediately burst into flames. "I AM THE LORD OF CHAOS! YOU SHOULD SHOW ME SOME RESPECT FOR THAT!"

He was doused in water to keep him from setting everything on fire.

The changeling roared in challenge, and charged.

Discord pummeled him in cherry pies, but they seemed to have no effect on it. He switched to bowls of ice cream, with the same effect.

Pierce held his head. "Try ANVILS, WILL YOU? OUR SURVIVAL COUNTS ON THIS,YOU KNOW!"

Discord growled, but did as he was told.

The changeling stopped, and looked up, to see a gigantic anvil above him. "Aw, nuts."

It fell.

Discord grinned. "Well, at least that's over."

Pierce grabbed a pin and popped a thought bubble that had appeared above the draconequus's head. "Hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think that's correct." He motioned to the changelings surrounding the pavilion.

The pair prepared their magic for combat.

Discord nodded at Ember. "It's been nice knowing you."

"Same here. Even if I never remember my past, I'll treasure the time I knew you, buddy."

"Never say never."

"Let's do this."

A ray of magic came from Pierce's horn, and took the shape of a giant sword.

Discord got out his trusty pink umbrella.

They charged, Pierce screaming like a banshee.

The changeling army covered their ears when that intolerable noise invaded their heads. They then retreated.

The remaining combatants blinked. Then they laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more.

When they finally stopped, Pierce realized something. "Wait, where's the real Fluttershy?"

Discord stared at him in shock, and burst into flame again.

_(Sorry for stopping this chapter so abruptly, but I think this will have an element of suspense. The next chapter will discuss the location of Fluttershy. See you! Sieg HEIL!)_

_Death a la Mode_


	9. Chapter 9-The Queen's Fall

_(So, here's Fluttershy, held by Chrysalis herself. Here we go.)_

Fluttershy woke up in a cage. "W-where am I?"

"Why, you're in the hive, my dear."

The pegasus looked up to see Queen Chrysalis. "AAH! What're you...why am I…"

"A changeling is taking your place. Why else would you be here?"

Suddenly, a changeling came in, now flat. (Yes, this was the same changeling that Discord flattened.) "Your highness, we have a problem."

Chrysalis sighed. "What is-" She stared. "Who...did...THIS?"

The changeling shivered. "Discord, your highness."

She stared some more. "Did he fall to the army?"

"No, some new pony screamed, and they retreated."

"Some new pony screamed, and they retreated. Did you at least get the item?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Good. Get it to him. Immediately. And do something about your...current state." She turned back to Fluttershy. "Oh, you'll love what we're going to do with Ponyville. It'll be a blast." (Hint, hint)

Discord, having turned into a bloodhound, sniffed dutifully for his wife. With him were Pierce, Rainbow, Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Soarin, Fancy Pants, as well as Spike.

Pierce rolled his eyes. "Why are you doing this when you could teleport us to her?" Discord glared at him. "It's actually a little more complicated than that. I have no idea of where she is, so I cannot teleport us to her."

"A changeling took her. Queen Chrysalis is in charge of the changelings, last you checked. So, where does that tell you she is?"

"Not at the hive. The Changeling Queen's too smart for that."

At that moment, they came to the clearing that the hive lay, right smack in the path.

Pierce facepalmed...face...hooved? himself, shaking his head. "Every time. Never fails."

Discord blushed. "Well, let's go, then."

Rainbow Dash took it a little too literally, and rushed in. Of course, this alerted the gigantic changelings to their location. Which led to them running in and surrounding them.

Pierce let out his banshee scream, and they ran off. He shook his head again. "Idiots. The lot of them."

Fancy Pants readjusted his (cracked) glasses. "I can see why they run off. His screams are certainly deadly."

Rarity nodded. "Yes, they are. I'm so glad they didn't ruin my outfit, though. That would have been absolutely _horrible_."

Pierce glared at her. "Can't you see that there are more pressing issues to discuss than just your outfit?"

She returned his glare, but remained silent.

"Now then, follow me." He turned to the hive, his horn glowing, and his magical sword appearing. "Let's go kick villain flank."

Rainbow grinned at her fiancee. "I like this dude already."

The flat changeling floated to the caves that his queen had told him her master was to be found. He gulped, feeling lead replace his, well, flat insides replaced with lead. Surprisingly, this helped him get back to his regular proportions.

Holding the item in his hoof, he entered.

He was terrified to hear that voice say, "Never good when just one shows up, is it, little, insignificant mortal?"

Black Arrow lit up the caves, but the changeling would have preferred it if he hadn't. Now he had no excuse to close his eyes and hide in the nearest corner.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and held the item out to the rotting stallion. "M-my k-queen ordered me to send this to you."

Black Arrow took it, and held it up, as if to see every detail, but the changeling knew that what he was observing was not to be seen with the naked eye.

Finally, the crazed unicorn turned back to him, grinning. "You may report back to your mistress, and let her know that her work, for now, is done. She may do as she pleases from here on out."

As the changeling exited the cave, he breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was over. Now, to feast!

Discord was the first to enter the hive, his eyes blazing with anger.

Chrysalis smiled. "You're just in time, Discord. And who's this with you?"

Pierce raised his word menacingly, forcing a smile. "Let's make a deal. You let Fluttershy go, and we'll just banish you, and not do what Discord was planning on doing. If not, well…" His smile grew more genuine. "Let's just say we're going to have a blast."

Chrysalis laughed. "What makes you think…" As she slowly recognized the unicorn, her eyes widened. "Wait, _you?_ What are you doing here?"

Pierce scratched his head. "Wait, you recognize me?"

Chrysalis then smiled. "I see. You forget who you are. This will make your death much more painful."

Pierce screamed again, and Chrysalis held her head, a migraine invading _her _head. "AHH! I can see why my army fled. You haven't lost that dreadful scream." Her horn glowed. "But if you think that your screaming can stop me, you're quite mistaken."

Pierce waved his sword. "That's why I have this."

Chrysalis summoned a scythe, and gave it a couple swings. "A duel, then. You win, I leave Equestria. If not, then I take over unhindered."

"Sounds good."

Twilight's eyes widened as the others immediately protested. "Don't you realize what kind of deal you just made?"

Pierce grinned. "I'm gonna have me some fun." He then turned to Chrysalis. "Europonian rules?"

"Like last time?" She shrugged. "I suppose."

"EN GUARD!"

Their magical blades met, and they commenced the fight.

Pierce kept up a good defensive, reading the queen's fighting style. This came to him easily; not that he noticed. He kept making mental notes about Chrysalis's flaws, such as, _She appears to favor her right side as an offensive point; there appears to be some sort of wound on her left side, must remember to use that; _and _She never notices that she's letting herself be open to attacks several times. Nice._

He quickly switched to offensive, catching the changeling queen off guard. She quickly recovered, but he soon had disarmed her, and held his blade to her neck.

"Yield?"

She nodded. "I yield."

"And remember our deal."

She cringed. "I shall. You haven't lost your skill with a blade."

He smiled. "Thank you for that piece of info. Now, take your army, and please, be gone."

She left, grumbling under her breath. "You just wait, he'll get you soon, and you'll be sorry." (No one heard.)

Twilight stared at the red unicorn. "Would you mind teaching me that spell?"

"And many more, if you'd like."

Discord let his wife out, and smiled at Pierce. "That was quick, thanks to you."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Too bad we didn't get to wipe the floor with those changelings. That's the only bad thing that happened here."

Everyone agreed.

_(So, she's done. But there is more coming. Trixie and Sombra have yet to go. And Black Arrow has not come out to the open. The next chapter will have the other princesses, dealing with Trixie. See you all later! Sieg HEIL!)_

_Death a la Mode_


	10. Chapter 10-Trixie's Story

_(Okay, here's Trixie's story. How she became a bad guy, and all of that. Sorry for not updating this story sooner, I had writers block for a while. EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)_

Trixie hid in the barn, tears running down her face. Why? Why didn't they like her?

A voice entered her head. "Because they're afraid of you. My advice? Give them a reason to be."

She looked around. "Where are you?"

"I'm in your head, but I can only do so for short periods of time. Look, Trixie, find me in the square. You have a great talent, you just need a tutor."

"How do I know when I see you?"

"Trust me, you'll know."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and smiled. "See you there."

And so she left the orphanage for good.

**Trixie's POV (Thought we should try this out)**

I got to the square, looking around for the promised tutor. I smelled him before I saw him, the stench of rotting flesh invading my nostrils.

He didn't look much better, flesh falling off in places and bones actually showing. But the thing that captured my attention was the mask he wore. Black, with a silver lining. Why did he wear that thing anyway? Was he hiding something?

He grinned, showing his razor-sharp fangs. "Trixie. I am soooooooo glad to meet you in person!"

I stared at him, and laughed. "Y-you? Hehehehehe! You're the tutor? Heheheheheheheehhehehehehehehe! I'm sorry, but I really don't think you're it."

His smile widened, but his eyes glinted with malicious intent. "Oh, really? And what were you expecting?"

"Hehehehee! Someone who was less dead, of course! What do you think I am, stupi-" I opened my eyes, and saw that he'd changed into a handsome stallion, leaning on a cane, and playing with a card in his hoof.

He grinned, and changed back to his normal self. "Convinced?"

I nodded. "Sorry, sir."

"No need to be sorry, dear filly. Trust me, there is never a need to be sorry."

I gave him a weird look. "Really?"

"Well, unless you don't do as I ask. So, you wish to learn more about magic?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Great! Allow me to take you to your new home!"

And so we left Canterlot, and I have not seen it since. Until now.

_(So, that's how Black Arrow recruited Trixie the unicorn. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck. Sieg HEIL!)_

Death a la Mode


	11. Chapter 11-Nightmare Moon Returns

_(Hola. How's it going? So, someone asked for Nightmare Moon to go next in the take-over thing. Um...this is a little embarrassing. Why? Ever since I wrote that fanfic about me going to Equestria, Luna refuses to leave my room. I am getting a little freaked out by this. AAACK! LUNA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT! I-GRRRRRRRRRR! Anyway, I'll leave you with the story. I have a pony to knock some sense into. GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE-)_

Black Arrow watched as Luna slept fitfully. He took a deep breath. "Aah. You remember me in this turning of the age. You remember what others do not." He grinned. "But you also fear my return, while your beloved sister pushes it down, dismissing it as paranoia. Believe me when I say that you were right. I was never destroyed. I am more alive then ever."

He produced a box from the satchel at his side. "Now, dearest Luna, dream. Dream of nightmares, shadows, and terror. Dream of Nightmare Moon." He laughed, opening the box. Inside lay a black mask, this one with a blue lining. "And awake, and find that the nightmare...is you."

The mask latched itself to her face, and she awoke, pain searing her body as the power invaded her mind.

Black Arrow turned and left, laughing even more. "Good night, Luna. Sleep tight."

Luna got up, her pupils slits and her coat black as night. She laughed, the wicked sound escaping her mouth with glee.

**Celestia's POV**

I woke up, gasping with fear. "Luna..."

I went to her room, and found it empty. Strange, she never left at this time of night. She'd usually be poking around in some pony's dream now. Unless...

The answer came in the form of a laugh. I then knew the truth.

He had returned.

_(Aah. FINALLY! She leaves me alone! Well, I'm sorry if this chapter's a bit short, but I do promise more details in the next one. So, Sieg HEIL! Wait, LUNA!)_

Death a la Mode


	12. Chapter 12-The Dawnbreaker

_(LUNA! PUT THAT DOWN! Geez, guys! Having this pony over is a NIGHTMARE! Oh, speaking of nightmares, here's the next chapter. I SAID 'PUT THAT DOWN', NOT 'DROP IT'! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ON MY NERVES? BECAUSE IT'S WORKING! I'd better just write the next chapter before I try strangling as a solution.)_

"Concentrate on the type of weapon you want to create. The simpler its design, the easier it is."

Twilight's horn glowed as she struggled to keep up with his instructions. "N-not...helping!"

Pierce glared at her. "With time and practice, it gets easier. And as you're an alicorn, you're immortal."

"Thanks." Her horn pulsed, and the waves of magic became..."A staff. Great."

Pierce smiled. "Don't ever underestimate the power of a staff. One whack with this, and the poor pony you're fighting ends up with broken bones." He summoned his own staff. "But the magic comes in summoning it. Now, we should work on the skill."

Twilight's eyes widened. "But-"

"All I'll be doing is defending and telling you what you need to correct. If you accidentally hit me, well, it's all my fault."

Just then, Spike came in, looking slightly green. "Letter just came in, Twilight."

The staff disappeared, and she opened the scroll. "I'm needed in Canterlot immediately! I need to get packing!"

Pierce stared. "But...your training!"

"It can wait. Right now, Princess Celestia needs me."

"There is NO way I'm going to let you leave without me!"

"But-"

"But nothing. You wanted this training, and you're going to get it." He grinned. "Besides, I want to see what she looks like."

She sighed. "Alright. Just let me pack."

Pinkie popped up out of nowhere, looking absolutely terrified. "But, the parties!"

"Don't worry, Pinkie. I'll be certain to be back for them." She smiled.

**Celestia's POV**

When Twilight walked into the throne room, I breathed a sigh of relief. At least Nightmare Moon hadn't gotten rid of her yet. There was still hope for her. But...who was this...

My eyes must have grown to the size of dinner plates right then. I recognized him. Pierce Ember. The Dawnbreaker. The one who foretold the end of the Council. And the one who was banished into the flow of time because of it.

He noticed my look, and sighed, facehooving. "Let me guess, you recognize me too?"

I nodded, dumbly.

He shook his head. "You guys know more about me then I do myself. It's getting very annoying."

At this point, I found the ability to speak again. "How are you still alive?"

"I do not know. The first thing I remember is Discord and Fluttershy letting me into their home. Before that, nothing. It's a big blank."

I then walked up to him. "You mean...you don't remember...anything?"

"Nope. Not one thing. Whenever I try, my head feels like it's about to explode."

"Well, I wanted to show Twilight something, but I think you should come along. It might help your memories come back."

He looked at me, eyebrows raised. "You're certain?"

"Not entirely, but it should at least help."

Twilight stared at him, and gave me a strange look. "Wait, you know him?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, he was my teacher."

_(Okay, I'm finishing this chapter right here. Luna has made my house absolute CHAOS! I'm quite surprised Discord hasn't turned up. AACK! Scratch that. He is here. Now I have TWO idiots to watch over. LUNA! DISCORD! GET BACK HERE!)_

Death a la Mode


	13. Chapter 13-The Age of Terror

_(LUNA! DISCORD! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT! Geez, would these guys just go outside once in a while? So, I left you guys with a Cliffhanger last chapter, so I thought I'd follow it up with a look into the past. Here we go. I SAID 'GET BACK HERE', YOU MORONS!)_

"Wait, he was your teacher? But how-"

Celestia raised her hoof. "There is much about magic that we still don't know about. How he is still alive is as much a mystery as it is to you, but what I do know is that him being here only confirms what I already knew: a Terror of the past forgotten has returned."

Pierce raised an eyebrow. "Wait, a Terror...the word seems to...AHA! MY MESSAGE! I REMEMBER IT NOW!"

Twilight stared at him. "What is it, then?"

"Beware the shadows, for the Age of Terror has begun anew."

Celestia's face became paler then usual at that. "Come with me. We don't have a moment to lose."

**Pierce's POV**

The Princess had called me her teacher. Was there a chance that...we were more into each other then that? AACK! Why did I feel this way?

Twilight brought me back to reality. "Wait, you were hiding that doorway all along?"

Celestia approached a door that had been covered by a curtain beforehand, smiling. "Well, it was more productive then saying: 'Don't go in there, it's forbidden." He face fell. "Once you enter this room, you will never be the same again. It holds memories that Equestria has forgotten, for a reason."

I held my head, another migraine invading. Why did that sound familiar?

Twilight noticed my predicament. "Um...what's going on?"

"Just...a headache. Nothing to worry about it." I forced a smile. "Show us, then."

Celestia nodded, and opened the door.

**Back to me**

As they entered, Twilight gasped in horror at what she saw. The first picture she saw was that of a black unicorn, wearing a black mask with a silver lining, grinning wickedly as he held an anvil/hammer. He was standing on the top of a pile of dead soldiers.

Celestia motioned to the unicorn. "His name was Black Arrow. He was one of the greatest warriors of his time, just beneath Pierce Ember himself."

Twilight turned to see another Unicorn, this one red, wielding a giant sword, battling the black unicorn. "Wait, that's him?"

Pierce stared at the picture, and hung his head. "Yes. It is."

Twilight examined the picture, and saw that Black Arrow was not wearing the mask, and that both of the faces had been full of happiness, and friendship was apparent. "But...they seem so...happy."

Celestia nodded. "That was before an unicorn named White Flame created the Mask of Fear." She motioned to another picture. This one had a white male unicorn, holding the mask in his hoof, and offering it to Black Arrow. "He was actually trying to find a way to defeat Lord Tirek, and had promised to let Black Arrow test it." She hung her head. "I helped."

Pierce patted her on the back. "Go on. Tell her about the Council."

Twilight stared at them. Pierce had obviously gotten his memories back, and Celestia, well, she'd never seen her mentor like this before. "What Council?"

Celestia sighed, and turned back to Twilight. "The Council of Harmony. We were in charge of making certain that the world was free from chaos and disharmony." She smiled. "The irony of it is this: we were the ones who brought about more disharmony then any villain."

Pierce nodded. "I remember now. I warned the Council of the coming disaster if they should continue to dabble in the dark arts." He glared at Celestia. "I was quite surprised when my student decided to side with White Flame, even when she knew of the dangers."

Celestia shook her head, smiling. "You haven't changed since I last saw you. Still the same critical, angry pessimist I remember."

Pierce's eyes turned to slits. "What did you just call me? Celestia, I'd..." He shook his head. "Well, Twilight. The point is, I was ignored entirely, even when I brought sufficient proof of the harm we were doing to the ponies around us. They started the Age of Terror, they saw it coming, and they helped it come."

"And when he went so far as to attack White Flame in his anger, the Council decided to banish him into the flow of time."

"Which is not a fate I'd wish on even that Noble Snob, White Flame." He cringed. "I'd prefer not to talk about that."

Celestia nodded. "We were forced to accept that Pierce was right when Black Arrow put the mask on." She shivered. "I still have nightmares about that day. He went on a killing spree, defeating most of the Council members, and disappearing into the blue. And so the Age of Terror began."

Pierce stared at her. "And you're only alive because..."

"Only because I had the greatest teacher, and didn't see it until it was too late." She hung her head. "Please, forgive me. I was not in the best state of mind when you were banished."

"That's in the past. It's over and done. What we need to do is save Black Arrow from himself."

Twilight stared at them. "Save him? How? And how was he defeated?"

Celestia motioned to another picture. "He tried to absorb the power of the Elements. But they were so powerful, that he burned up his life force, and disappeared."

Pierce facehooved. "Celestia, if that was true, we wouldn't be having this conversation. The Elements burned up his own power, and he was forced into hiding. The mask has been keeping him alive all these years. NEVER ASSUME ANYTHING, CELESTIA! THAT WAS THE _FIRST_ LESSON I TAUGHT YOU! TELL ME, DID YOU EVER LEARN ANYTHING?"

Twilight stared. She'd never seen anypony talk to the Princess in that tone of voice. Not even Luna, or Discord. And she was taking it! Who was this pony to talk to his superior like that?

And yet, Celestia seemed a bit happier than she had been earlier. She did try to hide it, as she returned his insults without reserve. They said some things that, if written down, would be violating the rating on this story.

_(IF THIS BUILDING ISN'T SPARKLING FROM TOP TO BOTTOM BY THE TIME I GET BACK, NO DESSERT FOR A WEEK! Okay, guys. I need to end this chapter here. Don't worry, Nightmare Moon will return in the next one! See you next time! Sieg HEIL!)_

Death a la Mode


	14. Chapter 14-Pierce is Clueless

_(Okay, Fluttershy has taken Discord to go shopping, and Luna has gone to see Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. And Pinkie Pie has decided to come over too (At least she went to the fun house). Geez, ponies will be the death of me. Anyway, here's the fall of Nightmare Moon. Hope it's okay. Aah. Peace and quiet. I'm in heaven! There is a God! Okay, EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)_

"You've suffered from your lack of practice, Celestia." Pierce blocked another strike to his chest.

Celestia huffed. "Shut up."

"Learn to concentrate while holding a conversation." He rolled his eyes, lunging with his sword. "You're still that whiny brat I remember."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from the unicorn who had amnesia for three days!"

"And your convenient amnesia? Was that real, or not?" Eyes closed, he disarmed her, and held his sword against her neck. "Yield."

She growled. "I yield."

Pierce shook his head, dispelling the sword. "Constant practice. That's what you need."

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!"

Pierce smiled. "Class dismissed. Now, Twilight..." His eyes sparkled in anticipation as he summoned his staff. "Shall we begin?"

The purple unicorn blanched. "Um, I just remembered! I have something to get to! You know, to help Luna get back to normal?"

Pierce held his head. "You're just like your mentor. Fine, but I expect you to be practicing that spell I taught you."

Celestia shared a devilish look with Twilight, who quickly exited. She then turned to Pierce. "Do you know the nature of Nightmare Moon?"

Pierce glared at her. "You know better than anypony why I would. How to get that mask is another matter entirely."

"Why is that?"

"It can only be taken off by some pony who was close to her. Then, and only then, will that sin against the world will be taken off. And destroying it is almost almost impossible."

"Why would we want to destroy them?"

"Because if you hid them, then the cycle would begin again. Some poor pony would find it and decide to put it on. No, we need a more permanent solution. Black Arrow and I were looking into it just before I was banished."

Celestia giggled. "I'll bet that went smoothly."

He glared at her. "Are you kidding me? That...that...infuriating unicorn was almost as much of a goof-off as you were! Only, he _had_ to drag me into some 'fun stuff' while he was at it!"

"Well, couldn't we have done some fun stuff?" She winked.

Pierce missed that cue. "Well, then I'd have had two annoying party ponies to deal with."

Twilight, who'd hidden behind the door, heard all of this, and facehooved. How had he missed that? He might have been a genius when it came to magic, but when it came to relationships, he was utterly clueless. Hmmm...maybe Discord could help him out with that...

That was the last thing she thought before she was knocked out by a sky blue unicorn wearing a silver and red amulet.

_(Okay then, another cliffhanger. Hope you guys are happy, as I am right now. All alone...nothing to hear but crickets chirping...Pinkie Pie watching a movie...Peace and...PINKIE!)_

Death a la Mode


	15. Chapter 15-Twilight's third Duel

_(Listening to 'Monster', by Skillet. Luna has decided to sleep in, and Fluttershy took Discord home. Plus, Pinkie Pie has went to Hershey Park. Not certain if it's open at this time of year, but anything to get some more peace and quiet. So, here's the next chapter. EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)_

Twilight woke up, hogtied on the floor of...a cave? How'd she get here?

Trixie appeared, grinning. "Hello, princess. Comfortable?"

Twilight struggled against her bonds. "Trixie, what are you..." She spotted the Alicorn Amulet around Trixie's neck. "So, you're the one who found the amulet."

Trixie looked genuinely confused. "Excuse me? No, I'm afraid a good friend of mine gave it to me. He-"

The shadows around them deepened.

Trixie quickly put on a smile. "Never mind. The important thing is this: I've bested you."

The gears in Twilight's brain started to move. She grinned. "I don't think you have."

Trixie frowned. "What?"

"You haven't bested me. You snuck up behind me and hit me over the head. That wasn't besting me, that was backstabbing me." She motioned to her bonds. "If you untied me, then we would see who was the better."

"Another duel?" Trixie thought about it, and then grinned. "Why not?"

The ropes fell from Twilight's legs, and she grinned. "This would be a different kind of duel, though."

"Excuse me?"

"Observe." Her horn glowed with power, and her staff appeared. "Choose your weapon. Loser leaves Canterlot."

Trixie stared. She'd never seen anypony do that. Except...

"Well?"

The blue unicorn grinned, her own horn glowing. "A staff? How stone-minded. A real fighter would hold a more noble weapon." A sword appeared before her. "Touche."

They clashed. Surprisingly, Twilight's staff didn't break. It held strong against Trixie's blows. She had read a book about dueling (big surprise), and she had something of an understanding of what she was doing. Trixie was just waving her sword around like a maniac. That would work to her advantage.

After a while, Twilight managed to disarm Trixie, and held her staff against Trixie's neck, just as she'd seen Pierce do it. "Yield?"

Trixie stared at her, but quickly backed off. "How did..."

"I did my homework."

Trixie tried to speak, but another unicorn came in, applauding. Pierce grinned. "Good job, Twilight!"

Trixie stared at him. "Who are you?"

Pierce turned to her. "Celestia's teacher. And you are..."

Trixie stared some more, and growled, turning back to Twilight. "I'll get you for this, Twilight. I swear on Celestia's throne, you will pay."

Pierce rolled his eyes. "Yes, are you done spouting empty threats? Because, if you are, allow me to show you the door." He didn't wait for an answer. He just teleported Trixie out the door, with a piece of paper on her flank reading 'Kick Me'.

He turned to Twilight. "Again, good job. I can see that you put that spell to good use."

Twilight nodded, examining the staff. "This seems to be made of some hard substance that I'm quite unfamiliar with. What is it?"

Pierce shrugged. "Magic? Memories? Whatever it is, it's only as strong as the user. So use it wisely." He patted her on the back. "Come along. We should inform Celestia of this development."

_(The next villain shall be Nightmare Moon. Favorite, follow, review, all that good stuff, and I will see you in the next chapter. Sieg HEIL!)_

Death a la Mode


	16. Chapter 16-Nightmare Moon's Creator

_(LUNA! STOP SCARING THE POOR DOG! NIGHTMARE NIGHT'S NOT FOR ANOTHER WHOLE MONTH! Oi. Okay, guys! Sixteen whole chapters already! I remember the beginning of this like it was only yesterday... Alright, then. The YouTube audio version is in its beginnings, I need some more people to help out. PM me if you're interested. I need voices and artists. Auditions end Thanksgiving. LUNA! PUT THAT DOWN! Here's the next chapter.)_

On the train back to Ponyville, Pierce was very quiet. Eerily so.

Twilight tapped him on the shoulder to make certain he wasn't dead. "Hey, Pierce?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and Black Arrow meet?"

He smiled sadly. "I'll never forget that day again. We were fillies back then.

"We had a bit of a fight. I wanted to focus on my studies, and he just wanted to have fun. We were rivals from the start.

"Then our teacher decided to have us work as a team."

Twilight chuckled. "Didn't work out the way you guys thought, right?"

"At first, it was a disaster. Then, as we got to know each other, we became friends.

"His over-the-top energy was caused by his parents not paying enough attention to him. He thought that if he was much more then what he was, then they'd start to notice him. That's why he got into trouble so much."

"And you?"

He sighed. "I suffered from depression from a young age. I took my studies so seriously because I wanted to escape."

Twilight stared. "And your parents?"

Pierce shook his head.

She nodded, a little shamed she'd asked. "Sorry. I might not understand that, but my friend Applejack certainly does."

"She an orphan, too?"

"Yes. Sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

Pierce grinned, remembering the look on the teacher's face when she'd seen Black Arrow and him actually cooperating. "Even though the project was a total flop, we ended up helping each other. I taught him to get into less trouble and to take his studies more seriously, and he taught me how to not be so much of a downer. A win-win situation." His face tightened. "He saved me from myself. The least I can do to repay him is to do the same."

The train suddenly stopped, and screams echoed from the engine.

Pierce got up, and readied his sword. "Contact Celestia. Tell her the trap's sprung."

Twilight's eyes widened. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"The other spell. The one that makes light. Do that." He exited the compartment, headed for the front of the train.

**Pierce's POV**

As I headed to the unavoidable conflict, I wished that Black Arrow was still by my side, instead of hiding wherever he was. He could always joke about everything and give me a second opinion on every situation. Oh well, he wasn't, and I'd have to live with it.

If Twilight didn't contact Celestia soon, I was afraid for Luna. What harm would accidentally come to her before Celestia got that mask off?

The car filled with darkness, frightening several ponies. The light from my sword was the only way I could see where I was going.

A voice filled the train. "Pierce..."

"Nightmare Moon." I smiled. "About time we met, face to face. You know, I've been watching you for a while now. At least, before I was banished."

"Well, I've come and gone twice before you returned. I wish to congratulate you."

"On what?"

"Well, let's not let every pony hear this. Maybe if we went to a more private spot..."

She surprised me, forcing me out of the train, and sending me flying. I was lucky to land in a bush off the tracks.

As I got up, she landed in front of me, eyes blazing with malice. "Now then, my congratulations."

"Please, tell me what you're congratulating me for."

"How else did you know about the Mask of Fear, and how it works? Because of me."

"It was purely for academic reasons. You were not supposed to be created. You are a sin against the world."

"A sin? Was it a sin to create a whole other being in the mind of another? Was it a sin to use dear Luna for this? Was it all a sin?"

I got up. This being was trying to sow doubt in my mind, to make me feel as if I couldn't do anything about its existence. "You are my sin. And I will make things right. You will cease to exist, Nightmare Moon."

"And what of your friend, Black Arrow? What of him? Could you save him, too?"

Rage filled my entire being. "Be gone, Nightmare Moon. I am your creator, and your destroyer."

"You blamed the Council for dabbling in the dark arts when, really, you're no better than they were. Next to me, you're nothing."

I raised my sword. "Then why do I see fear in your eyes? Tell me that."

_(Okay, then. I'm done for now. LUNA! GET DOWN! I will be seeing you guys in the next chapter. Sieg HEIL!)_

Death a la Mode


	17. Chapter 17-The Fall of the Nightmare

_(Ok, guys. Strangest thing happened this morning. Luna told me that I could take the bed while she slept on the couch. This morning, I woke up to find myself against the wall, with Luna facing me, asleep. In the bed. Not certain what to think. Okay, then. Here's chapter 17. And don't forget to audition for the YouTube audio version of this story before Thanksgiving.)_

Twilight stared back to where Pierce had been forced off the train. How had Nightmare Moon do that? More importantly, did Celestia know about this?

She had to alert Celestia. Her horn glowed with power as she prepared to launch that light spell.

Suddenly, her eyes glowed, and a brighter light than she'd ever seen appeared on her horn. It grew, and grew, and launched itself out the window.

**Pierce's POV**

Nightmare Moon summoned her sword, and launched herself at me. I deflected it with ease.

"You haven't been practicing," I noted. "That leads to failure, you know."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, CUR!" She made several more attempts to take my life, but these were easier to avoid.

As we continued to clash, I heard something that I hadn't heard in a long while. Celestia's war cry.

I quickly backed up, letting Celestia take over.

**My Turn!**

Celestia's battle axe hit Nightmare Moon's sword with such force that both weapons broke.

Nightmare Moon, taken entirely by surprise, stared at the furious princess, then grinned. "How are you, sister?"

"You are not my sister, you are a nightmare." She then grabbed the mask and began to pull.

Nightmare Moon screamed with fear and pain for only a moment. Then, the mask came off, and Luna fell to the ground.

Celestia panted, and looked over at Pierce. "Well, this could have gone worse."

He nodded, and inspected Luna. "She'll live. In fact, she's waking up."

Luna got up, shaking her head. "What, where.." She then saw Celestia, and sobbed. "Celestia...I...I'm..."

Celestia came up to her, and hugged her. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why?"

"He's back. You were right all along, sister. He's back."

_(Ok, then. How was that? Luna, quit creeping me out, already.)_

Death a la Mode


	18. Chapter 18-The Chess Match

_(Ok, I asked Luna if she was interested in going to Dracula: Untold once it was out. I still have slight headache from when she used her Equestrian Voice in her excitement. Ouch.  
><em>_**Luna:**__ Why haven't you asked me before?  
><em>_**La Mode:**__ Not certain. Look, I need to get this chapter written. Okay?)_

"Checkmate." Black Arrow lounged in his throne of bone, grinning at his triumph.

Sombra stared at the board, contemplating the positions of his opponent's pieces. True enough, he was stuck. Sighing, he pushed his king down. "So, they all failed?"

"Well, we'll see. If they got the items to me, it wasn't a total failure. Besides, this means you get to have some fun, right?"

Sombra smiled as he placed the pieces back in their respective places. "I've been itching to get my hooves on that unicorn and her infuriating dragon friend of hers. After that, I take back the Crystal Empire."

Black Arrow nodded. "This time, I get black. White moves first."

Sombra moved his pawn. "Your move."

As they continued to play, Black Arrow smiled. "And don't forget to grab that item on your way out."

"Why would I forget it? I have a good memory, as you already know."

"Just a reminder. Checkmate."

Sombra stared at the board, and growled. "You need a life."

"Hello? I'm dead now, remember? Besides, I cheated a little."

"WHAT?!"

"All's fair in love and war, remember that." Black Arrow stood, and left the room. "Now, you have ponies to terrorize and an empire to take over. Get to it."

_(Alright, the next chapter will be about how Sombra almost gets his revenge. Luna is actually behaving. :) I'm happy for that. Ok, I will see you guys in the next chapter. Sieg HEIL!)_

Death a la Mode


	19. Chapter 19-Pierce Ember

_(I decided to do something new for this chapter. Hopefully this will be good. If not, I owe Luna a lot of money.)_

**Excerpt from Pierce's diary**

Dear diary,

It's been too long since I've written in here. Too long. But I must be quick, as time is of the essence.

I have seen that there is evil in everypony, evil that struggles against the good in an eternal war. Sometimes, it comes out, and wreaks havoc wherever it touches.

The mask is supposed to show that battle in real life. To prove that we are in more danger from ourselves than anypony else.

If only I had a test subject, somepony who is willing to risk his/her wellbeing in pursuit of knowledge. I can't risk myself, I need to document the results. The only pony who seems willing is Luna, but she has her duties to remember. And Black Arrow, well, he'd freak out at the last minute.

White Flame has been very helpful, surprisingly. I'm amazed at how much he knows about the nature of evil. Then again, I shouldn't be. With his personal experiences, nopony should be surprised anymore.

I'm needed back at the lab in ten minutes, so I must hurry. The results should be positive. I only hope that whoever decides to be tested on survives the ordeal.

**Two days later...**

Dear diary,

The test was too successful. It has succeeded in making a whole other mind inside that of another. Luna has survived, thank goodness, but I must keep an eye on her. The other her, Nightmare Moon, almost killed me yesterday. I don't wish anypony to see what I have done to her. I am ashamed of what I've done. I will find a way to fix her mind, or die trying.

White Flame showed his true colors yesterday. Filthy coward. No wonder he survived the Discordian Wars. He ran and left his soldiers to die. He will pay for this, in his time.

It turns out that he has been stealing my research and using it for his own project, the Mask of Fear. He has used me in an attempt to gain power over the Council itself. Well, I hope he chokes on it.

I must warn the Council of the Mask and what it will bring, but I fear that I have lost all good standing with the others, even my greatest friends.

As long as I breath, I shall find a way to destroy the Masks, and undo the damage I have done. I will succeed, or die trying.

**A week after...**

Dear diary,

Today's the day. The Council has decided to banish me into the flow of time itself, to appear 600 years after I have been proved right. Based on what I have heard, that day will be a sad one.

I now bid the world farewell, as I look death in the eye. Black Arrow, Luna, Celestia, please forgive me for what I have done. Please forgive me for the pain I have caused. Forgive me. Please. I wished to bring knowledge, and all I brought was destruction. I am begging you, if you ever read this, to forgive me for my foolishness and pride. It has been my downfall. Learn from my mistakes, and do not repeat them. And don't forget to practice your combat skills. You will need them.

_(Okay, then. I really need to stop promising things to you guys things that never happen. You will just have to...be surprised from now on. Thank you for your continued support. Please don't forget to review, and I will see you in the next chapter. BYE BYE!)_

Death a la Mode


	20. Chapter 20-Another Disastrous Party

_(Oi. My head. Twenty chapters already! It feels like I'm writing the second chapter, though. Well, I wish to celebrate this milestone. With this chapter! Time to have some fun! Okay, EVERY BRONY QUIET! ROLL 'EM!)  
><em>

Pierce stared out over Ponyville, and sighed. There was a strange feeling that the day wasn't over had sank into his bones. Something bad was going to happen today. He hated it when he felt this way, but there was no way to stop it.

Twilight trotted up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "You might want to get ready now. Wouldn't do to be late to Applejack's birthday party, would it?"

He turned to her. "I'll be there. Be ready."

"For what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just be ready."

She nodded, slightly confused. She then left.

Pierce got out several outfits, trying to find the perfect one for the moment. _No, not that one. No, that one's just tacky. Ah! Here we go! This one is just fantastic! Hmm...never mind. Too flashy. _He finally decided on just a cowboy hat. Nothing else.

He went downstairs, and headed to the pavilion.

A black alicorn with bat's wings appeared in front of him, typing away on his laptop.

Pierce stared at him for a moment. "Who...are you?"

The alicorn turned to him with a grin. "My name's Death a la Mode! Just wanted you to know that all the ponies you and Twilight fought are coming back. Just not tonight."

"And...how do you know this?"

The alicorn glared at him for a second. "Um, excuse me? I'm the pony who's in charge of this whole story."

"Story? Why are you here?"

"Ran out of ideas. Decided to break the fourth wall for this chapter. Oh, you'd better hurry up or you'll be late for the fun part!"

"What fun part? What 'fourth wall'? What are you, anyway?"

Death a la Mode grinned at him. "I...am a GOD! No, I'm not. I'm just a regular teenager who needs to finish this story. See ya!" With a couple strokes on the keyboard, he was gone.

Pierce stared at the space La Mode had previously occupied. "Well...that was...strange."

* * *

><p>Sombra tried to keep his cool as he entered the pavilion. He was absolutely disgusted at the amount of love and hope that was being projected around him. "Please, someone. Kill me now."<p>

He quickly found the item at the other end of the pavilion, and wondered what his master thought was so important about it. It was...a very rare weed. Rare but still a weed.

A brown filly with a helicopter hat trotted by him, grabbing some punch as he went.

Sombra grinned. That was his ticket out of this infuriating disguise, and then the fun could begin.

The filly took a sip from his punch, and gagged. "Whoa! What's in this stuff, garlic juice?"

A pair of eyes appeared in the punch, and it darkened. A face came along with the eyes, a grin plastered on his face.

Button Mash (That was the filly's name) screamed, dropped the punch, and ran away, screaming for his mother.

As everypony watched, the darkness grew, and formed shape. Sombra smiled wickedly. "Will Twilight Sparkle and Spike please step forward?"


	21. Extra: Sneak Peek to the future

_(Ok, then. This chapter is actually an advertisement to what we'll be seeing in the future. It is not happening right now in the story, but will come up later. Also, I am still waiting for auditions for the YouTube version of this story. LUNA! PUT! THAT! DOWN! Here you go.)_

Celestia awoke to a knock on her door.

Flash Sentry's voice came from the other side, "Pardon me, your highness. Princess Cadence requests a private audience with you."

She rubbed her eyes. "I'll see her in the throne room."

* * *

><p>Black Arrow entered the throne room, and let the cloak fall to the ground. He sighed, contently. Yes, this was it. The moment of truth. Of course, they'd already of suspected him of being involved, but that didn't matter. They'd fall, anyway.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by an imperialistic voice calling, "Cadence?"

He smiled as they entered. "Ta-da!"

Celestia's eyes turned to slits. "Black Arrow."

"So nice to see you again."

Her horn glowed with power, as she prepared to attack. "Your short reign ends here, Mask-born."

He simply grinned wider. "Oh, I already took over? Thank you for that."

She blasted him, yelling in anger.

The power she hit him with was instantly soaked into his being, and he started laughing. "Oh, Celestia! You're a slow learner, aren't you?" His horn glowed with a sort of black power, and he broke into song.

I must admit,  
>Your parlor tricks are amusing<br>I bet you've got a bunny  
>Under your hat!<br>Now here's your chance  
>To get the best of me,<br>Hope your hoof is hot!  
>C'mon, clown,<br>Let's see what you've got!  
>You try to slam me<br>With your hardest stuff  
>But your double whammy<br>Isn't up to snuff  
>I'll set the record straight<br>You're simply out of date  
>You're only second rate!<br>You think your cat's a meanie,  
>But your tiger's tame<br>You've got a lot to learn  
>About this magic game<br>So for your information,  
>I'll reiterate<br>You're only second rate!  
>Stallions cower at the power<br>In my pinky  
>My thumb is number one<br>On every list  
>But if you're not convinced<br>That I'm invincible,  
>Put me to the test!<br>I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!  
>Go ahead and zap me<br>With the big surprise  
>Snap me in a trap,<br>Cut me down to size  
>I'll make a big escape<br>It's just a piece of cake  
>You're only second rate!<br>You know, your hocus-pocus  
>Isn't tough enough<br>And your mumbo-jumbo  
>Doesn't measure up<br>Let me pontificate  
>Upon your sorry state<br>You're only second rate!  
>Zaba-caba-dabra!<br>Granny's gonna grab ya!  
>Alakazam-da-mus<br>This thing's bigger than the both of us!  
>So spare me your tremendous scare!<br>You look horrendous in your underwear!  
>And I can hardly wait<br>To discombobulate  
>I'll send ya back and packing<br>In a shipping crate  
>You'd make a better living<br>With a spinning plate  
>You're only second rate!<p>

At the end of the song, Celestia sat in a cage, absolutely powerless to do anything at the moment.

Black Arrow shook his head. "Fool. You knew you had no chance of winning, but you decided to try anyway. I must congratulate you, though. You're better at magic than you were back in the day." He summoned a black crown, and turned the throne to bone. He sat down, and smiled. "I might just get used to this."

_(Okay, then. That's all I'm going to spoil for you guys. I need to knock some sense into a certain pony's brain. WE'RE GOING TOMORROW, YOU IDIOT!)_


	22. Chapter 21-Firefly

_(Ok, then. Here's more. Decided to introduce another OC. I hope you're happy. ROLL FILM!)_

**Firefly: Fluttershy's cousin who disappeared in search of treasure. Also has connections to the Council of Harmony. Her talent is bringing light to dark places, hence the name. She is a Unicorn, with a green coat, and three fireflies as her cutie mark.**

Firefly struggled against the ropes that held her down. How had she been so IDIOTIC? Of COURSE, that strange pony would've had traps placed throughout these caves.

She stopped struggling when she heard a diabolical laugh that made her heart skip a beat.

A rotting, black unicorn stepped into the light, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk. You really should have thought twice before leaving, mortal."

Firefly's horn glowed, and Black Arrow was thrown back momentarily. "I WILL NOT JOIN YOU, MONSTER!"

He laughed some more. "Oh, dearie me. Somepony's forgotten who she's dealing with. You see, dear mare, there is no light that can stop the coming darkness." His horn emitted that black power, and the ropes undid themselves.

Before Firefly could gallop away, however, she became enveloped in his power, and floated after him.

Black Arrow shook his head. "You know, Firefly, I had hoped that you'd give yourself up. But, one can't have everything. I suppose we'll do this the hard way.

He set her down in a cage large enough to hold a grizzly bear, and closed it. "There's food and water in that corner over there, and bedding over there."

Firefly laughed. "What, you're not even going to _try_ to make me miserable?"

The Mask pulsed with enrgy, and Black Arrow smiled. "Trust me, I don't need to."

As he trotted away, he heard a scream of sheer terror escape Firefly's mouth.

* * *

><p>After a while of listening to the mare's screaming, he'd gotten quite bored. He'd been doing nothing but this for centuries, now. Torturing ponies, hearing them scream, and then watching them die from fear, literally. If only he had a puppet, something to mess up the world outside-<p>

He slapped himself in the face, rotting meat sliding off of his leg with a sickening squelch. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

He galloped to the cage, to see Firefly cowering in a corner of her cage, eyes and ears shut, trying to compose herself.

He opened the door, and entered. "How's it going, mortal?"

Firefly looked up at him, and her eyes flashed in anger. "You, you've been messing with my head!"

He smiled. "Oh, you have no idea."

His grin widened as he approached her, his horn glowing. "How'd you like to see your cousin again?"

Her eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

He stood over her, his grin showing every single fang in his mouth. "Say goodnight, Firefly."

Her horn glowed, and she felt her power being sucked to him, along with...

She tried to resist, but she felt herself slipping away. "No...I...won't...let..."

She crumpled to the ground. The last thing she ever saw was the Mask of Fear.

_(Until you guys tell me who should kick Sombra's flank, I ain't writing anymore. I am stuck.)_

Death a la Mode


	23. Chapter 22-Happy Nightmare Night

_(Happy Nightmare Night!)_

Sombra limped into the caves, growling under his breath. Discord. Why hadn't he foreseen it? Because the fellow was the Lord of Chaos, or course.

He was quite surprised to see Trixie, Chrysalis, and Black Arrow sitting at a long table, discussing something.

Black Arrow smiled. "Ah! Sombra! I'm so glad you could join us! I saved you a seat!"

Sombra seated himself, and growled at the undead unicorn. "You knew they would beat us all. You knew, and you told us to go ahead anyways."

Black Arrow smiled innocently. "Why, Sombra! How could you accuse me of that? I can't tell the future! But I must admit, I am not too disappointed in my opposition."

Trixie shook her head. "_Your_ opposition? We're the ones who have been doing all the work!"

Chrysalis nodded. "And where's the power we were promised? The authority?"

Black Arrow's grin grew wider. "Well, to be absolutely honest, you were just temporary. I found a more permanent tool."

All of his servants stared at him. "Wait, what?"

"Soon, you all will cease to be, and I shall rule the world." He laughed wickedly, and his shadow servants surrounded the four live ponies. He then began to sing.

In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
>And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -<br>It scared me out of my wits -  
>A corpse falling to bits!<br>Then I opened my eyes  
>And the nightmare was...me!<p>

I was once the most mystical stallion in Equestria.  
>When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!<br>My curse made each of them pay  
>But one little mare got away!<br>Little Twilight, beware,  
>Black Arrow's awake!<p>

In the dark of the night evil will find her  
>In the dark of the night just before dawn!<br>Aah...

Revenge will be sweet

When the curse is complete!

In the dark of the night

She'll be gone!  
>I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!<br>Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
>As the Pieces fall into place<br>I'll see her crawl into place!  
>Do Svidaniya, Twilight, Your Grace!<br>Farewell...

In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

Terror's the least I can do!

In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
>Ooh!<p>

Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

In the dark of the night

She'll be through!

In the dark of the night  
>Evil will find her<br>Find her!  
>Ooh!<br>In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
>Doom her!<p>

My dear, here's a sign -

It's the end of the line!

His mask pulsed with power, and more shadows erupted from the tip of his horn. Sombra and the others cowered in a corner, seeing the true extent of their former master's power.

In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night...

Come my minions,  
>Rise for your master,<br>Let your evil shine!  
>Find her now,<br>Yes, fly ever faster

In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night...

She'll be mine!

Black Arrow turned back to the living ponies, grinning. "One more thing before you go. A gift, for you." He turned to the darkened tunnel. "You can come out now!"

A green unicorn came out of the darkness, groaning. Her horn had been blackened, and her cutie mark had been replaced with a bloody knife. And her eyes...wait, what eyes? There were bloody holes where the eyes should have been.

Black Arrow pointed at the living ponies. "Sic 'em."

The last thing they saw was an insane smile on Firefly's face, as she raised a knife, and began her work.

_(Ok, then. Hopefully you guys don't hate me because of this chapter. Happy Nightmare Night, everypony.)_

Death a la Mode


	24. Chapter 23-Black Arrow Begins Invading

_(Ok, then. Time for the next chapter. Black Arrow deserves another one, doesn't he?)_

The Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, otherwise known as Cadence, smiled as she felt her swollen stomach. Soon she and her husband, Shining Armor, would be welcoming a new life into the world.

She then frowned. Something didn't really feel right.

Shining Armor then entered the room, a stern look on his face. His gaze then fell on Cadence, and it softened, showing a bit of fear. "You alright?"

She nodded. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He looked outside, and sighed. "I just have the feeling something bad's going to happen."

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence.

Shining Armor then turned. "I'll go check on the kitchens."

He left the room, pecking her on the cheek as he went.

She smiled.

Then everything got bad.

Shadows went everywhere, fires started, ponies panicked, and a black unicorn walked into her room, his face hidden by a helmet. "Knock, knock!"

She got up, glaring. "Who are you?"

The unicorn took of the helmet, grinning maniacally.

She gasped. "You?"

"Cadenza! I was in the neighborhood, and thought I should invade. A kiss from the hostess, I suppose?"

She slapped him, and recoiled at the sickening squelching sound it made. "Don't you DARE touch me!"

He kept smiling. "So rude! And after I came out all this way, just to see you."

"What do you want?"

"The world, Cadence. I want the world." He then began to sing.

Let's go back to war and violence  
>I'm so bored with peace and SILENCE!<br>Nights of evil, filled with fear  
>Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!<p>

Cadence got up. "You're mad!"

He laughed. "I'm so glad you noticed! I've been working at it for centuries!"

Let darkness find it's sad ways;  
>Let's go back to good old bad days<br>No more foolish acts of kindness  
>Equestria and this world will be mine!<p>

"And, pretty Cadenza, you're going to help me."

She glared at him. "I would sooner die."

His smile grew at that. "I think you'll find you WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST!"

The demonic Firefly came into the room, dragging Shining Armor behind her.

Cadence gasped, and Black Arrow laughed.

Shining Armor grabbed Firefly's knife, and charged at the undead unicorn.

Black smiled. "Follow my plan-"

Shining Armor drove the knife into Black's chest.

Black didn't even flinch. "And he won't be hurt."

Firefly grabbed him, and knocked him out.

Black walked outside, followed by his shadows, Cadence, and Firefly.

Once they had entered the courtyard, Black Arrow laughed, and revealed the terrified inhabitants of the Crystal Empire. And promptly broke into song again.

Years from now, no one will bother  
>To recall your good Celestia<br>Because all of this will be mine!  
>This will all be mine!<p>

He turned to Cadence.

I have a plan; it includes you  
>You, Cadence, will lead me to Canterlot<br>Where I will claim all this is mine  
>In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide<br>You'll sit up front as the gates open wide  
>Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!<br>With this potion I bought from some witches  
>A drop on this chicken;<br>And watch as it switches into a weapon  
>That I can use at will.<br>Now this chicken can kill!  
>Ta-dah! Behold:<br>A Bladebeak!  
>Stand right up and enter quickly;<br>I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron stallions with hooves of steel.  
>Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools!<br>Next stand up straight, now! Move it along!  
>No, no, no, no, no, that's no good!<br>Prepare for the dawning of a new age:  
>The Age of Nightmares!<br>Year One!

The shadows jumped into the water, and came out as metallic ponies, armed to the teeth. Literally. And they began chanting as Cadence watched in horror.

(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
>We are the army of death and gloom)<br>(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
>We are the army of death and gloom)<p>

They continued to chant as Black Arrow joined in again, smiling.

Only one will be revered,  
>Worshipped, hated, loved, and feared!<br>I'd just like to say a few words:  
>I, me, mine!<br>You were mistaken if you believed  
>Black Arrow was somepony who'd crumble and leave<br>Now I am back, and I will be staying this time!

I told you once  
>I told you twice!<br>Everything you see before you  
>Every last bit of it will...<br>be...  
>mine!<p>

He laughed maniacally, joined by Firefly, and the shadow/metal warriors.

Cadence turned sadly to Shining's unconscious body. "What am I doing?"

_(Ok, then. I am done for now. See you in the next chapter)_

Death a la Mode


	25. Chapter 24-The Council of Harmony Meets

_(Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been trying to get the audio version of this fanfic off the ground. Here's Chapter 24!)_

Pierce took in a deep breath, soaking in the sweet mountain air. "Aah. I always loved nature." He turned around to see Twilight struggling to catch up. "Oh, come on! We're almost there!"

Twilight panted. "This...was...not...one...of the...promised lessons."

Pierce rolled his eyes. "In my day, being in shape was just as important as the mind."

He then continued up the slope, with Twilight labouring behind him.

* * *

><p>At the top of the mountain, Pierce motioned to an old castle. "There it is!"<p>

Twilight studied it. "It doesn't look like much."

Pierce walked up to it, and opened the door. "That's because the others aren't here yet."

"Wait...the others?"

He only smiled as he entered.

But when they entered the meeting room, he stared. "Well, then. No turning back now." He approached the round table, and sat down.

The table started to glow from the center, and then a beam of light went up through a hole in the ceiling.

Twilight stared in awe. "What was-"

A new voice answered this question. "That would be our welcome back signal."

She turned around, and saw several ponies standing there.

A pale green alicorn, obviously the speaker, smiled at Twilight. "There's no need to be alarmed, Twilight Sparkle. We are the Council of Harmony."

The group sat down at the table, some glaring at Pierce, who looked as if he didn't mind in the slightest.

Once they were all seated, a dark green earth pony with a southern accent spoke up. "So, Pierce. Why have you called us together?"

A white one smiled condescendingly. "It must be about Black Arrow, is that correct?"

Pierce glared at the white one, but nodded. "It is indeed. We, and I mean the Princesses of Equestria and I, believe that he is back, and is responsible for the uprisings in all of our countries."

There was a lot of yelling at this. Only a few of them seemed to actually believe him. The rest were yelling at him.

Then a dark purple alicorn stood up,glaring at the rest. "SIT DOWN, AND LISTEN TO HIM!"

The rest obeyed instantly.

Pierce nodded at her. "Thank you, Shocka."

Shocka glared at him. "Just because I told them to shut up doesn't mean I'm on your side, Pierce."

The pale green one nodded. "Speak your mind, but tread lightly."

He chuckled. "That was never one of my strong suits, Kelliana."

The white unicorn laughed. "And that's how the Age of Terror began, Pierce. Or do you not remember that, Dawnbreaker?"

Pierce held back a violent comeback. "White Flame, it was because of your mask that the Age of Terror began. You stole my research, my work. And, even when I discovered the results to be too dangerous, you went with it. So, it was not my fault we lost several good members."

Kelliana stood up. "Please, stay on topic, White Flame. He does have valid point." She turned back to Pierce. "Go on."

_(That's all I got for this chapter. I'll be back later.)_

Death a la Mode


	26. Chapter 25-A LOT of things are going on!

_(Ok, then. Next chapter!)_

**In the Crystal Empire**

Black Arrow stared at the pile of scrap metal in the middle of the throne room, and turned to Cadence, eyes blazing in anger. "Tell me, are you, in any way, responsible for this?"

Cadence looked at him, utterly confused. "How would I be? Your men have been watching me all night! I didn't have a chance to do anything like this!"

"Then explain this!" He waved a sheet of paper in front of her face. "Who did you contact?"

"I didn't contact anypony!"

He studied her face, then walked to the throne. "They know about this. They know about me. But how?"

He stopped, and scowled. "Ooo, low blow. They're letting me know they've known about me for a while now." He looked around, and spoke to no pony in particular. "Fine, then. Have your last huzzah. I've learned from last time. You can all-"

A black alicorn with bat wings and a computer appeared, holding up his hooves, eyes wide. "WOAH, THERE! NO CUSSING HERE!"

Black Arrow stared at him. "Who are you?"

La Mode looked at himself, and turned white. "Uh-oh. I'm out!" He tapped a couple keys on his laptop, and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple miles away...<strong>

Two ponies sat down, panting.

The stallion, a brown pegasus, wiped his forehead. "That was...I don't know what to call it!"

The mare, who looked a lot like Shocka from the last chapter, nodded. "That confirms what Pierce said. Black Arrow's back."

The pegasus's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that? We never saw him! Just those metal things."

The mare face hoofed. "You amaze me, Ark. How did you not see the evidence?"

"It was probably a copycat. A pony who wanted to follow in that...maniac's hoofsteps."

"Really? And who in Equestria would do that?"

"How do we know he's from Equestria? He could even be a member of the Council! Or maybe Pierce is-"

The mare shoved her hoof in his mouth. "Alright. Point taken. But we can't make assumptions. We need permission from the Council to continue this investigation."

Ark sighed. "Well, we'd better get going, General."

She jerked her head to the right, and drew a sword. "Too late for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that afternoon, in the Council of Harmony...<strong>

Kelliana stood up. "Pierce, we all feel the loss of Black Arrow as deeply as you. However, we must live with the fact that he is gone for good."

Pierce stood as well, and glared. "I have seen how the masks work. I know that he's in there, somewhere."

The green pony, Forest Day, shook his head. "You weren't there when it happened. He completely changed that day."

White Flame concealed a smile. "Besides, why do you think you should be the one to heal him?"

Shocka stood. "I think we need to get off the subject for now. I sent our best agents to investigate. For now, I say we wait for them."

Suddenly, a white flash erupted from outside, and more ponies walked in. Among them were the Princesses Celestia and Luna.

The others got up to greet the newcomers.

Twilight looked at Pierce. "Why are they here?"

Pierce grinned. "To welcome the newest member of the Council."

"Who is..."

"You!"

_(That is all I have for this episode. I am out of ideas.)_

Death a la Mode


End file.
